Behind Blue Eyes
by spacemonkey69
Summary: Behind those blue eyes, there was an amazing person. Something that made him unique. That made him special. Complete drabble


10 minutes. That's how long it took me to write this...so I do have an excuse if it sucks hehe. I wrote this cause...well, I was bored, and I had writers block...on my other stories that is! So I was sitting there thinking 'what's my fave things about Matt Perry?' and then I realised 'oh, his blue eyes (melts)' and I thought, why not write a story about them? But then...it turned into this hehe. So please read and review! Oh, and in case you couldnt figure it out, this is set during/ just after Mon and Chan's wedding! Cheers!

I do not own friends/characters/actors, but if I cant have Matt Perry, then I _will _have his eyes! (I have a major jones for them!)

* * *

Eyes, bluer then the sky itself.

She loved having those eyes on her. Loved him staring at her; loved the way his eyes shone.

He was always happy. Even when he was sad, he was always happy.

She wasn't sure how that worked, and she knew that if it was with anyone else, it wouldn't have. But there was always a sparkle in those eyes.

Something that reassured her that everything would be okay.

Something that made her realise.

She was in love with him.

She had been in love with him for a very long time. But she had never realised. She had hidden it from herself; hidden it from the world. She had chased after the wrong man, for all those years. All those years, when she could have been chasing after the one she truly needed.

The one with the sky blue eyes. The one with so much more then those eyes. The one with an amazing personality behind blue eyes.

But she hadn't realised.

Not until now.

And now it was too late.

They were married.

He had married her best friend. To break them up would be a sin against every and any thing. It would tear lives apart; something that she couldn't do.

They were married and she was stupid.

She was too late, and she was pregnant.

Pregnant to the wrong man. The man who had been her safety net. Her illusion. Her picture of happiness. Her shield from the truth.

She was pregnant to him, not the man who she wanted. Not the man who was now married. Her baby would have deep brown eyes, not sky blue ones.

Her baby would be interested in science, not in…well, he didn't really have a dream. She wasn't sure what exactly her baby would be interested in if she had been with the right man. He liked a lot of things. Baywatch, foosball, sarcasm, Yasmine Bleeth.

Maybe it was lucky that he wasn't the father. If the baby turned out to be a girl, she would have been a lesbian; a smart ass girl who loved Yasmine Bleeth. She was lucky, in a way.

But she wasn't.

She was so incredibly unlucky. Unlucky and _stupid._

How could she have not known? He had been there for so many years; sitting right in front of her. Being there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Making a joke when she needed to laugh. Hugging her when she needed comfort. He had always been there, and she had never noticed him? How stupid could she be?

But then, she had always realised things a bit too late. She had rushed to England to break up a marriage, after figuring something out a bit too late. She had rushed to the airport to pick up a friend, only to realise she was a bit too late.

It shouldn't really have surprised her that she was late now. But she wanted him so much. She wanted him to love her, to smile at her, to kiss her. She wanted him to do all the things that he did with _her. _With her best friend. With his new wife.

She wanted to act out those table dreams; the ones she still remembered from all those years ago.

She wanted everything with him, but it was too late.

She would be subjected to watching them together; watching them, and pretending to be happy. Raising her baby with the wrong man. Raising her brown eyed scientist, when all she wanted was a blue eyed lesbian.

It was too late.

She couldn't do it.

She would have to suffer through this torture. Suffer because she loved them too much. She couldn't hurt her best friend, and she loved him too much to cause him pain. His wife made him happy. She was glad he was happy.

She knew he was happy.

She could see it in his eyes. Even when he was sad, he was happy. Behind those blue eyes, there was an amazing person, something that made him unique; that made him special. That made him everything she wanted.

Every thing she wanted, but couldn't have.

Because she was stupid.


End file.
